powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi Sudarso
Yoshua "Yoshi" Sudarso is an Indonesian-Chinese-American actor, model, and stuntman who portrayed Koda, the Blue Dino Charge Ranger in Power Rangers Dino Charge. and Joe Shih, the Silver Time Force Ranger/Green HyperForce Ranger in Power Rangers Hyper Force. According to an interview with The Hashtag Show, Yoshi was a suit-actor for Power Rangers Samurai and Power Rangers Megaforce.https://youtu.be/tkHs3IxxTgg Bio Sudarso and his brother were born in Jakarta, Indonesia to Chinese parents, where they later moved to Los Angeles at a young age. He was initially studying for a math and accounting degree before switching to theater. Personal life *His younger brother is Peter Sudarso, who played his Blue Ranger successor Preston Tien in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. *Sudarso is married to his wife, Sarah Sudarso. *Both Yoshi and Peter have an older brother who is not in the entertainment industry. *Like Jason David Frank, Johnny Yong Bosch, Catherine Sutherland, and Nakia Burrise, Yoshi is a Christian and often attends church services. *While Sudarso often makes industry appearances at conventions, he often goes as a regular attendee while cosplaying. Filmography Film * The Maze Runner * Buffalo Boys TV * ABC's Wipeout - June 22, 2014 episode (with brother Peter) * Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Hydra Agent ("The Inside Man") * ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger'' as Touristhttps://twitter.com/Yoshistunts/status/652999828595691520 (Shinobi 34) * Pretty Dudes In Archive Footage * to be added Additional characters Koda as Chase.png|Black Dino Charge Ranger (voice only) Notes *The original version of the Dino Charge opening titles credited Yoshi as Yoshua Sudarso. This was quickly corrected to Yoshi Sudarso. A similar thing happened with Johnny Yong Bosch and Steve Cardenas in Mighty Morphin season 2, being credited as John Bosch and Steven Cardenas. In all three cases, the actors' birth names were used instead of their preferred nickname or stage name. *Yoshi returns in Power Rangers HyperForce as the Time Force Silver Ranger and Green HyperForce Ranger; Joe Shih. **In an interview with That Hashtag Show, ''Yoshi stated that if he were to be a part of any team other than the Dino Charge Rangers, he'd be part of the Time Force Rangers. Thanks to his role as Joe Shih, Time Force Silver Ranger, he got his wish. *Yoshi is the third actor to appear in new footage of both ''Power Rangers and Super Sentai ([[Appearances by untransformed Super Sentai characters in Power Rangers|as opposed to reusing Super Sentai footage for Power Rangers]]), after Machiko Soga and Ami Kawai. A few caveats make Yoshi's appearance unique: **Yoshi's the first to appear in Power Rangers then Super Sentai (Machiko and Ami appeared in Zyuranger then Zyu 1.5). **Yoshi was the first to be filmed by both the Power Rangers and the Super Sentai film crews (Zyu 1.5 was footage for [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1)|the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers]] but was shot by Toei). **Yoshi's the first whose two roles are not connected. Machiko and Ami appeared in Zyu 1.5 as Witch Bandora and Lamy respectively from Zyuranger so there would be more footage to use as Rita Repulsa and Scorpina respectively for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. By contrast, there is no stated connection between Yoshi's unnamed Ninninger character and either Koda or his Kyoryuger counterpart Nobuharu Udo. *His brother Peter is his Blue Ranger successor in Power Rangers Ninja Steel which is based on Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, the Super Sentai show that Yoshi guest starred on. **The two brothers also created their own version of the traditional Hand-Off in Super Sentai. *Yoshi’s favorite Dragon Ball series character is Future Trunks.https://twitter.com/yoshi_sudarso/status/956980484910718976 *He also has an older brother name Kak Chris.https://twitter.com/yoshi_sudarso/status/873716283044319232?lang=en *Yoshi portrayed as Guy from Capcom’s Final Fight/Street Fighter series in a fan prequel film of the original Final Fight game, titled Final Fight: The Broken Gear.https://youtu.be/ykIDS42BMEA External Links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3336353/ *Instagram Category:Actors Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:HyperForce Category:PR Actors Who Have Played Multiple Rangers